The Bond Between Two Sisters
by jyvonne13
Summary: Roxxi and Phoebe have always been super close. They would do everything together and tell each other everything. Now Phoebe is starting to feel like Roxxi is drifting away from her. To make matters worse, Roxxi catches the guy she likes flirting with Phoebe! Will the two sisters be able to work everything out and be as close as they were before?
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise surprise, my next story is about Roxxi and Phoebe! I've had this old idea boiling in my head for a while. These two are my favorite twins, I guess I just have a soft spot for them because they're the first twins and the first ones I ever got (I also own Tess and Nona). I think these two have a really good, and actually well developed, dynamic: good and bad, behaved and rebellious, and I've always found it fun to play with that.**

Chapter 1:

Spirit week at Styles High was always interesting. Each day would be a different theme and it always ended with class color day which was also Pep Rally day. This year Monday was candy day, tuesday was fairy tale day, Wednesday was Wacky Wednesday, and Thursday was twin day.

Twin day was always Roxxi and Phoebe's favorite day. Most people just dressed up the same as their best friend but Roxxi and Phoebe actually _were_ twins. The two were identical twins with long reddish brown hair, violet eyes, and beauty marks on their faces.

That was where the similarities ended though. Roxxi wore black streaks in her hair, dark makeup, and always dressed in a punk rock style. Phoebe was more girly wearing her hair curly with soft makeup and bright colors, lace, and frills.

Twin day was the one day where they really took advantage of being twins though. Instead of trying to be different from each other as they had since they were little, they dressed the same. They both wore their hair naturally curly, wore the same makeup, and the same jean skirt and white crop top. This way they looked exactly the same and it was nearly impossible to tell them apart unless you know what to look for.

"Back at it again with twin day!" Jade exclaimed when she saw them. The Bratz strutted over to their favorite twins. They were wearing twin day outfits as well. Yasmin and Cloe were twins with their hair in two french braids wearing identical Chanel dresses and lace up sandals. Jade and Sasha were also twins with their hair half up in buns and wearing navy blue jean shorts, thigh high boots, and long sleeved crop tops. No matter what, the Bratz were fabulous and they always looked hot on whatever spirit week day it was.

Roxxi and Phoebe just smirked but didn't say anything. If they did their voices would give them away as Roxxi's voice was more raspy than Phoebe's. They expertly matched each other's body language to not give anything away.

"Let me guess, you're Roxxi," Cloe said pointing to Phoebe.

Roxxi and Phoebe exchanged another smirk.

"No, no, you've got it wrong. That's Phoebe," Yasmin said.

"Who's right?" Sasha asked.

"I'm Phoebe," Phoebe said. She and Roxxi high fived.

"One day I'll get it right," Cloe grumbled.

"Man you two are good at this!" Jade said.

"What's the plan for this weekend?" Roxxi asked eagerly. It was homecoming weekend and the Bratz always had a huge party in celebration.

"Pregame at my house," Sasha said. "And then it's off to the Funk n Glow club for the night."

Roxxi high fived her. "That's awesome!"

"You _have_ to be there."

"Oh don't worry, we'll be there," Roxxi said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Phoebe got out of her class that day feeling mentally exhausted. The class was geometry, one of her least favorite subjects. She was happy to be out and nearly ran out the door when the bell rang to go find her sister in the crowded hallway.

She and Roxxi had plans to go get her nails done right after school and she was super excited. She loved being around her sister. She was closer to Roxxi than anyone else and she couldn't wait to tell her how nerdy Toby corrected a very strict teacher that morning and how football player Tillan got cursed out by Sasha in third period.

Roxxi was at her locker, which was decorated with loads of band pictures and stickers. She was looking in her mirror putting on red lipstick and she had also put on thick black eyeliner. "I can't believe you convinced me to put on hot pink lips today," she said when she saw Phoebe.

"We did black nails last year," Phoebe pointed out. "Do you know how much that hurt my soul?" She looked over Roxxi's shoulder in the mirror and fluffed her hair. "I'm going to the nail salon, wanna come?"

"Can't babe," Roxxi said as she started to put books in her purse. "Jam session with Tess like, now." She closed the locker. "You understand."

"Oh yeah, right," Phoebe said disappointedly.

"See ya later!" Roxxi said as she ran off.

Phoebe sighed and walked off as well. Before she got too far she ran into Valentina.

"We have to shop!" the blonde girl exclaimed.

"For what?"

"For the homecoming party of course!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think I really wanna go," Phoebe said looking down.

"Is this about Zack?"

"Maybe…" Zack had been Phoebe's boyfriend. Emphasis on _had been_. They broke up less than a month ago and Phoebe still wasn't over it.

Valentina put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "You can't let him keep you from having fun."

"I don't want to end up seeing him there."

"Let him see you enjoying yourself without him. Flirt with another guy, dance, drink, do what you want. Show him what he missed out on," Valentina said. She got an idea. "I know what to do to put a smile on your face. You and me, Dolce & Gabbana, and some really good fruit smoothies. What do you say?"

Phoebe couldn't help but smile. "Alright, let's go."

The two hopped in Valentina's car and went to the mall. They went shopping at Dolce & Gabbana and got really cute tight dresses and shoes for the party that weekend and then they went to the nail salon and sat next to each other while Phoebe got her nails done in a pretty pale pink with rhinestones and Valentina got a bright red also with rhinestones.

Valentina was her best friend. They both had sisters, Valentina was the triplet of Orianna and Siernna so she definitely knew she struggle. And the two related on so many things from fashion, to boys.

Despite being at the mall with her best friend, Phoebe still felt a little empty inside. Roxxi was her best friend above anyone else. The two did everything together...well, they used to anyway.

Lately Roxxi had seemed to want to do other things and hang out with other people. She didn't seem to want to hang out with Phoebe as much anymore. They used to go shopping together all the time. They'd go to the salons. They'd hang out at parties and at school. But Roxxi seemed to always want to do other things now.

Roxxi had always been the leader out of the two of them. She was much more outgoing than Phoebe could ever dream to be. Over the years she was the one who made their plans and made friends for them. Without Roxxi, Phoebe felt kind of lost.

And maybe she depended on Roxxi and little too much. Roxxi wasn't going to be around to do everything for her forever. It was time she started being a little more independent but at the same time she still wanted her sister by her side.

"Do you and your sisters hang out as much as you used to?" Phoebe asked Valentina.

"Yeah," Valentina said. "I mean, we all do different things so that kinda takes away from it. Siernna is doing sports every day and Orianna is always off playing her music. So we hang out when we can." Valentina studied her friend for a minute. "What's going on with you and Roxxi?"

"Nothing, it's just...I feel like she's drifting away from me," Phoebe admitted. "We used to do everything together and now we don't. I don't know what to do."

"I wouldn't worry so much," Valentina said sympathetically. "I'll put it this way. I've always been closer to Orianna. No idea why, it just happened that way. Then she started throwing herself into music and performing at clubs all the time and I didn't get to see her as much."

"But you had another sister to turn to, I don't," Phoebe pointed out.

"That may have been true, but nothing replaced Orianna. You kind have to let go sometimes. And when it comes back, you hold on to it for as long as you can. It sucks, but there's no way to help it."

"Maybe you're right," Phoebe said. She knew how it would be at the party. Roxxi would be off with Tess and Cymbeline or off with some boy. It was the perfect time to just be on her own and be herself and not worry about Roxxi for once.

 **Most of the twins didn't really have any established personalities. Roxxi and Phoebe were established and the good and rebellious ones and they were in the movies so we got a little bit more of them. The rest I made up. Valentina definitely didn't have much publicity as the twin and later triplet of Orianna and Siernna. All that was said about her is she likes fashion hence why she wanted to go shopping and I'd say she's more along Phoebe's personality of being kind of a good girl but I feel like she can have a little bit of a wild side. As for Tess who is the twin of Nona, she was nicknamed Solo, I guess for being independent. I see her a little more introverted and independent than Roxxi but still very much the same wild personality which is why the two of them are such good friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Roxxi walked off to the music room where she could hear Motley Crue blasting from a guitar inside. She assumed it was Tess. The two had jam sessions all the time and she was ready for yet another afternoon lost in their music and gossip.

But when she opened the door, it wasn't Tess. It was a guy in ripped jeans, a leather jacket, and messy auburn hair under a Metallica cap. He had a guitar in his hands and was playing a song that she immediately recognized as Motley Crue's "Bastard."

She watched him for a moment. She'd seen him around before but they didn't have classes together. This was the first time she'd really seen him up close and she had to admit, he was _cute_. That fact that he could play Motley Crue perfectly made him even hotter in her eyes.

He soon finished the song and she crept inside from the doorway. "You're a Crue fan huh?"

He smirked. "Little bit more than a fan." He lifted his sleeve revealing a Motley Crue tattoo among many others.

"Dude, that's the same one I was going to get!" she exclaimed.

"No way," he said with a smile.

She picked up her guitar out of the corner of the room. "Do you know any other songs?"

"Do you know Too Young To Fall In Love?" he asked.

"That's one of my favorites!" She began the opening riff and he immediately fell in with her and they sang together.

"You say our love

Is like dynamite

Open your eyes

'Cause it's like fire and ice

Well you're killing me

Your love's a guillotine

Why don't you just set me free

Too young to fall in love

Run for the hills

We're both sinners and saints

Not a woman but a whore

I can just taste the hate…."

They finished the song and then high fived.

"That was awesome!" she exclaimed. "Do you always come in here and play rock songs?"

"Every now and then. Warming up right now. I've got a big show tonight."

"Where do you play?" she asked.

"My band is playing a gig at The Lounge Bar. Heard of it?"

"Yeah, I go there all the time. That's fucking amazing."

"Maybe I'll see you there," he said flashing a pearly white smile."

She nearly melted on the spot. "Yeah, maybe."

With that he grabbed his guitar and headed for the door just as Tess was walking in. The two said hi and then as soon as he was gone Tess ran over to Roxxi. "I didn't know you knew Thad."

"I didn't until now," Roxxi said excitedly. "Damn he's hot!"

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how badly do you want to fuck him?"

Roxxi swooned and sat down. "Definitely a 100." She pulled Tess down to sit next to her. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, we've had a few classes together."

"Tell me everything you know about him!" Roxx exclaimed.

Tess giggled. "Alright, alright. He's in a band called The Killers. He's the lead guitarist. Total metal head. But don't let it fool you, he's really smart. I mean _really_ smart. Straight A's in honors chemistry."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"As far as I know he doesn't. He dated Neveah for a minute last year but that didn't work out. She's a fake rocker anyway."

"He's playing at The Lounge tonight. We're _have_ to see him! Do you think he's going to the party?"

"Anyone who's anyone will be at the party and he's definitely someone."

"I need him. He's so freaking hot. He has a Motley Crue tattoo."

"It's destiny then."

*WW*

Later that day when Roxxi got home she was absolutely elated about Thad. She quickly showered and ran off to her room to get ready for the concert barely paying Phoebe any attention. She looked through her closet to find clothes that were punk rock enough and showed just enough skin to be flirty. She decided on a short leather skirt and a one sleeve red top.

As she was straightening her hair Phoebe came into the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To a concert," Roxxi replied. "It's at The Lounge."

"Who's playing?"

"Ever heard of The Killers?"

Phoebe looked at her blankly and shook her head.

"They're a small band right now but they'll be huge soon. You wouldn't know anyway, since you're not into that thing." Roxxi knew Phoebe ated rock music. She didn't expect her to care about Thad's band.

"Well...hope you have fun."

Roxxi went back over to her closet and couldn't decide between a pair of combat boots or stilettos. "Which shoes should I wear?" she asked holding them up in front of Phoebe.

"I like the heels," she said.

"Combat boots it is then," Roxxi said zipping up the boots.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. Then she walked over and leaned against Roxxi's dresser as her sister started putting on makeup. "Wanna go to the party together?"

"Well, I would but Cymbeline and Tess and I were going to have kind of a get ready party," Roxxi said putting her lipstick. "I'll meet you there." She stood up and went across the room to grab one of her many purses. This one was a black leather Tommy Hilfiger with a skull keychain attached to it. "I've got to go. I'm going to pick up Tess before I go to the concert. See you later!"

She ran off and about an hour later her and Tess had pulled up to The Lounge. It was a local bar where musicians often performed. Inside was definitely the atmosphere of a rock concert to reflect the night. People dressed and black and band t-shirts covered the place. The stage was being set up. The place smelled of tequila and ciroc.

Roxxi and Tess made their way through the crowd and bought some drinks from the bar and then found places near the front of the stage. Roxxi wanted to make sure Thad saw her there.

"The guys here are so hot," Tess said looking around at all of the punk rock guys they were surrounded by.

"Who knows, maybe you'll find someone to hook up with by the end of the night too," Roxxi said with a wink.

Just then Thad came onto the stage with two other guys. The drummer was a big muscular guy who was covered in tattoos and had a nose and lip piercing. Their bassist had long messy blonde hair, big gauges in his ears, and wore lots of eyeliner. Thad had his same black electric guitar from earlier that day and Roxxi thought he looked positively sexy.

"What's up Lounge! Are all you fuckers ready to rock?!" Thad said into the microphone. The crowd erupted into cheers. "We are The Killers and we're gonna bring you a fucking killer show tonight!"

There were more cheers and with that the band began to play. They were _really_ good. The crowd was cheering and head banging the whole time. Roxxi kept her eyes on Thad. There was a look of intense concentration on his face but also one of peace and freedom as he hands moved across his guitar strings. Near the end of the first song he glanced up and locked eyes with her. He flashed her that white smile again and it made her heart beat fast. She gave him a smile and a rock on sign and he continued to play, occasionally looking up at her throughout the show.

They played 6 songs and then the show came to an end. Roxxi stood up and gestured for Tess to follow her. "Come on."

Thad and the rest of the band were gathering up their gear and exiting the stage. Roxxi met him at the bottom of the stage stairs.

"You made it," he said when he saw her.

She smirked. "Did you think I wouldn't?" she said playfully. "That was amazing."

"Thanks."

"Do you play here often?"

"This is only our second gig here but the management seems to like us so I'm pretty sure we'll be playing here a lot."

"Good, I'll be back to see you then."

"Where'd Tess go?" he asked looking around.

She did as well and noticed that Tess had disappeared. "Probably flirting with one of your band mates," she said jokingly.

"Pretty sure it's Axl. He's the biggest flirt I've ever known."

"Makes sense. Where are you guys headed now?"

"We were gonna head over to The Green Turtle up the street. You know, chill, eat, have a few drinks. Wanna join us?"

"Yeah of course," she said. She played it cool but inside she was leaping with joy. This would definitely prove to be interesting.

She texted Tess and helped Thad bring the equipment out to his truck where they found that it was already occupied with Tess and the blonde bassist, Axl, in the backseat making out. Thad unlocked the car doors startling them both.

"What gives man?" Axl said.

"Stop making out in the back of my car, that's what gives," Thad said. "We're going to Green Turtle, you in or out?"

Axl looked at Tess. "You coming baby?"

She nodded. "Hell yeah."

Roxxi made eye contact with her and gave her a look that said "what the hell is this?" The look she gave back said "I'll tell you later."

Tess and Roxxi rode in Roxxi's car and they all met up at the Green Turtle up the street where they sat at the bar and ordered fries and beers. They all had great conversations and got increasingly tipsy. Roxxi flirted with Thad the entire time trying to get a feel for how he felt about it but the guy was mysterious. She couldn't figure him out. One minute he seemed to be responding to her advances and the next he didn't seem to be interested.

It was 1 a.m when they were heading out to go home and Roxxi was frustrated that Thad hadn't asked her out or made a move on her or _something_. She knew she had to act fast.

"Are you going to the homecoming party?" she asked as they walked back to their cars.

"Of course, are you?"

"Yeah definitely." She ran her fingers down his arm flirtatiously. "I'll see you there," she said kind of seductively.

She got in her car with Tess who gave Axl a kiss before she left.

"Aw man, Axl is sexy!" Tess exclaimed as they drove away.

"Yeah, what the hell is up with that?" Roxxi said slightly mad that Tess had gotten a guy to make out with her tonight but she hadn't.

"Well while you were talking to Thad he winked at me and I went to talk to him. He asked if I wanted to see his Metallica collection in the car and I went. Then he made a move on me, we made out, and that's when the rest of you came out. How did things go with Thad?"

"Can you believe he didn't make a move on me?!" Roxxi exclaimed.

"Maybe he's shy," Tess suggested.

"He'd better be. I swear, at the party on Saturday we're hooking up no matter what. I'm making sure of that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Saturday night rolled around and Phoebe was getting ready to go out to the party. Since Roxxi had gone off with Tess and Cymbeline, she and Valentina rode together ready for fun in their Dolce & Gabbana dresses.

The party was at Sasha's lavish house. By the time they got there they could hear the music down the street and lots of cars were parked out front. The front door was open and they walked inside where lots of their friends were already there talking and dancing and drinking from the assortment of jungle juice, Jell-O shots, and tequila that was set out.

"Ready to have fun and not think about Zack?" Valentina said to her.

Phoebe smirked. "Zack who?"

"That's my girl!" Valentina grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

They ended up dancing with Fianna and Megan for a while and helped themselves to several Jell-O shots. At first PHoebe was looking around for Zack but after a while she was having so much fun she didn't care. She was beautiful, sexy in this new dress, and it was Zack's fault he couldn't have her, not hers.

As she was getting more shots with Valentina, Roxxi came over to her and gave her a hug. "Ooh, that dress is hot babe!"

"Thanks!" Phoebe said happy that she and her sister could finally talk.

"Have you tried the jungle juice?" Roxxi said. "It's especially good when you mix it with tequila."

"I don't like tequila," Phoebe said. Two things she wouldn't drink: tequila and whiskey. Those were both things that Roxxi always drank.

"Your loss," Roxxi said elbowing her.

Cymbeline got between them. "Is Braden looking at me?" she said looking across the room.

Phoebe looked and sure enough Braden was eyeing Cymbeline. "He's definitely looking at you."

"How many times do you think I can ride that tonight?" Cymbeline said taking a sip of her tequila.

"Go for it, you're not getting any younger," Roxxi said.

"He's got a nice dick too." She handed Roxxi her drink, and sauntered over to Braden. They talked for a few seconds and then he grabbed her butt and kissed her.

Phoebe and Roxxi started laughing.

"We're not gonna see much of her tonight," Phoebe said.

"Tell me about it. You know, this one time…"

Suddenly Tess came over to her and grabbed her arm. "You've got to get over here. This is your chance!"

Roxxi looked at Phoebe. "I'll tell you later!" Then she ran off with Tess.

Phoebe suddenly found herself feeling disappointed. The two of them were actually connecting and now it was over. She was broken out of her thoughts by Valentina coming over to her. "They're playing 5 minutes in the closet! Come on!"

Phoebe followed Valentina to one of the living rooms where a groups of people had gathered around in a circle on the floor in front of a closet.

"Alright, you guys know the rules," Sasha said tossing her sleek shiny hair. "If the bottle lands on you, you get in the closet with whoever is across from you, doesn't matter if it's a guy or girl. You do whatever you want in there but you only have 5 minutes and we're timing."

She started off and spun the empty wine bottle in the middle of the circle. Everyone watched it intently as it spun. The first person it landed on was Jade and across from her was Alex.

"Fuck yeah!" Jade said.

Sasha opened the closet door. "Have fun."

They timed the five minutes and gossiped and joked about what the two would be doing in there. The next people were Valentina and Daphne. After they went they waited intently and then the bottle landed on Phoebe and a guy named Sam.

"Into the closet you go!" Sasha said.

They ended up in the tight closet space. Phoebe examined him in the dim light overhead. He was really tall and thin with wavy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her heart caught in her chest, he was definitely cute.

He extended his hand to her. "I'm Sam, I don't think we've met formally."

She shook his hand suppressing a giggle. No one had ever formally introduced themselves to her in this game but she liked it. "I'm Phoebe."

"What do you want to do?"

"Lead the way," she said curious as to what he'd do. The next thing she knew his hands were on her hips and his mouth was on hers. He had very soft lips and he tasted like spearmint. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he took that as a sign to kiss her harder. She felt herself being backed up until she was pressed against the wall with his weight on her.

Her head was spinning. She had never felt this way with anyone before, not even with Zack. Her hands tangled in his hair. His hand drifted up her leg as it wrapped around his waist. He kissed her neck. His hand went further up her leg, up her dress, into her underwear, inside of her. She didn't do casual hookups. She would never have sex with someone she just met. But he made her want to.

Before they could go any further there was a knock on the door.

"Your five minutes are up!" Sasha said.

The two untangled themselves from each other and there were smiles on both of their flushed faces. She smoothed her hair and he helped her straighten out her dress. Again such a gentleman! It made her like him even more.

They exited the closet and resumed their places.

"How was it?" Valentina whispered to her.

"It was amazing," Phoebe said not taking her eyes off of him. Their eyes remained on each other for the rest of the game.

After a few more rounds they decided to call it quits.

Phoebe had barely made it out of the room when Sam came up to her.

"Some game huh?"

She blushed. "Yeah definitely."

"I meant to tell you, you look really pretty tonight."

She could have sworn her whole face was red as she twirled her hair around her fingers nervously. "Thanks. You too...um, handsome I mean."

He chuckled. "Yeah, thanks."

"Are you going to the Funk N Glow after this?" She wanted any excuse to see him for the rest of the night.

"Nah, going out of town this weekend. I was told to come home after this. Shitty right?"

She nodded disappointedly. "Yeah, very shitty."

"But we should have out sometime when I get back," he said quickly. "I won't be gone long."

A smile lit her face. "I'd really like that."

"Want my number?" They exchanged numbers and then went in the main room but spent the next half hour sitting next to each other talking.

At 11:30 Sasha stood up on a chair. "All of you get out of my house!" she shouted. "We're taking this party over to the Funk N Glow Night Club!"

"If you're not there you're a pussy ass bitch with no friends!" Jade added getting laughs from everyone.

"I guess this is my cue to go," Sam said to Phoebe.

"I still wish you could come," she said.

"I do too. But don't worry, you'll see me soon. Text me after the party, I want to know who ends up throwing up their guts," he said with a wink.

She giggled. "I will."

She waited for him to leave but he didn't. Instead he locked eyes with her. Then he kissed her. A _real_ kiss, not just making out for the sake of the game. It was the most incredible kiss she had ever had and she wished it would never end.

But when it did there was a big smile on her face as well as his.

"See you soon Phoebe."

"Bye Sam," she said watching him go. She felt light headed, almost like she was floating. She hadn't been this happy in such a long time.

She started to head for the door to find Valentina when another guy came over to her. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so." The guy had messy auburn hair and wore a Pantera shirt with the sleeves cut off as well as a Metallica cap. "Maybe you know my sister Roxxi. We're twins."

"I didn't know Roxxi had a twin." He extended his hand to her. "I'm Thad."

"Phoebe," she said.

"You going to the club?"

"Yeah, just looking for Valentina," she replied. "We're going to ride over together."

"I'm heading over there too. Save a dance for me?" he said with a wink.

"Um…"

"Great!" he said before walking off.

She watched him go confused by what had just happened.

Valentina came over to her. "Thad is hot, isn't he?" she said watching Thad leave.

"I guess so," Phoebe said. She couldn't really say. She couldn't stop thinking about Sam.

"Let's go, we've got a long night ahead of us and I still haven't had sex," Valentina said leading her over to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Roxxi pulled up to the Funk N Glow Nightclub with Tess and Cymbeline. All three of them were already drunk and they were anticipating a wild night at the club that didn't end until 6 a.m.

"How was it with Braden?" Tess asked Cymbeline as they walked into the club.

"He's a fucking god," Cymbeline said. "He said he would be here. As soon as I see him, it's on for round 2."

Roxxi knew Thad would be here too. Things had been close between them. Back at Sasha's house, Tess had dragged her off to where Thad had been playing beer pong with a few other people. While they played Roxxi flirted with him a lot and he seemed to reciprocate. The song Shots came on and they all started dancing. Roxxi and danced with him and twerked on him. He smacked her butt and said she had a nice ass. They had gotten drinks together and spent some time talking. Everything had been so close at that point.

They were over at the drinks table. The two were both drinking jungle juice mixed with tequila, a personal favorite of his as well.

"I don't get why people don't like tequila, it's the shit. Especially mixed with jungle juice," he said.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "Finally someone who sees it my way." She watched him drink for a moment. He was so hot she just wanted to ravish him right there. "You've got a little something on your neck, let me get that." She reached up but instead of removing the nonexistent stain with her hand she kissed his neck right at his throat.

He smirked. "You go hard don't you?"

"I'm not usually known for subtlety."

"I like that shit." He took one more gulp of his drink and then put it down. Then he proceeded to run his hands down her chest to her hips and pull them close to his. She bit her lip excited that this was finally happening.

Then suddenly Sasha stood up to make her announcement. Afterwards Tess started puking and they headed to the club.

"Have you fucked Thad yet?" Tess asked Roxxi.

"Oh yeah, we totally hooked up," Roxxi said not wanting them to know she hadn't. She just needed a little more time.

It didn't take long before they were off dancing and drinking. Cymbeline quickly found Braden and they went off together for a lot of the night. Roxxi was keeping her eyes out for Thad. She had been dancing with Tess when she saw him at the edge of the dance floor...dancing with Phoebe?!

Roxxi watched in shock as they two danced together. He was behind her with his arms around her waist while she moved with him. They were both smiling like they were having a great time.

This could not be happening! She was seething with anger. Thad was supposed to go out with her! How could that no good, backstabbing sister of hers do this to her?!

She thought fast about what to do. She could go over and cause a scene. Or she could do something equally as dirty: make him jealous.

The first guy she saw was Wayne. He was a really sexy guy and no doubt Thad would be jealous after seeing her dancing with him. She went over to Wayne who was talking to a friend and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's up Roxxi?" he asked.

"Wanna dance?" she said in the most seductive way possible so he couldn't say no.

"Of course," he replied.

She led him over to where she was sure they would be within Thad's line of sight then they started dancing. She kept an eye on Thad the entire time but he didn't seem to notice. She decided to be a little more provocative to get in attention. She twerked and grinded on Wayne. Just as she bent over in front of him Thad glanced her way. There was a smirk on her face that said "see what you're missing out on?"

He looked at her for a moment but turned back to Phoebe.

Geez, Roxxi thought. What's so good about her?!

"Want me to get you a drink?" Wayne asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot," she said through her teeth still boiling with anger.

She sat on a couch with her arms crossed. while Wayne got her a drink still keeping her eyes on Thad and her sister. The two ended up sitting at a table nearby and from the looks of it seemed to be having a fun conversation. Roxxi didn't get it. What did he see in her? Or maybe it was Phoebe trying to seduce him.

"That bitch," she said under her breath. The two had done some pretty low things to each other before. Sibling rivalry, what can you say? But to steal the guy who was supposed to be her boyfriend?! That was low even for her!

Wayne came over with some drinks for both of them. They talked for a minute but Roxxi kept looking past him at Thad, only half interested in the conversation. Yet Thad still seemed to be interested in Phoebe although he had to have noticed Roxxi there. Alright then, time to spice it up a little bit. She was going to show him what he was really missing out on.

She looked at Wayne. "You're really sexy," she said batting her eyelashes at him.

"So are you baby," he said leaning towards her.

She didn't waste any time taking his face in her hands kissing him aggressively. He took the cue and began to make out with her hard. She looked out the corners of her eyes and saw Thad's gaze wander over to her. Time to kick it into overdrive then. She sat on Wayne's lap and grinded on him while the two of them kissed furiously. His hands drifted up her short skirt and grabbed her but and she made sure he could feel her hot vagina rubbing on him.

She saw Thad look at her with his brow furrowed but other than that he continued to look at Phoebe. Was it working? Was he just being polite to her sister but inside was he wishing he was the one under her?

A few minutes later to her disappointment Phoebe and Thad got up to go dance again. That infuriated Roxxi even more. She sole reason she had been with Wayne was to make Thad jealous but it didn't seem to be working. Oh well, at least she'd be able to get some tonight regardless.

*WW*

The next day Roxxi was still absolutely furious about what she had seen at the club. How could both of them do that to her, especially Phoebe. Her own sister of all people!

The first thing she did when she woke up and was semi recovered from the hangover she called up Tess. She needed to rant to someone about this.

"Hello?" Tess said sleepily.

"I gotta vent," Roxxi said angrily.

"Can we do this later? I'm at Axl's house."

"What?! Why are you there? I thought you went home."

"I was going to go home. But after I dropped you two off he texted me and I spent the night at his house."

"Well at least someone had a good night," Roxxi grumbled. She was beginning to feel more and more lame. She'd been pursuing Thad for days and he'd ending up going with her sister while Tess had successfully sleeping with Thad's band mate who she wouldn't even have known if it weren't for her.

"Alright what happened?" Tess said knowing something was up.

There was a sound in the background that sounded like Axl sleepily saying "who's that?"

"It's Roxxi," Tess replied. "Alright girl, go on."

"He's fucking my sister!" Roxxi practically shouted.

"No way!" Tess said incredulously.

"Yes way!" Roxxi exclaimed.

"So you caught them fucking or…?"

"Well no, not exactly. They were dancing together last night at the Funk N Glow! You should have seen it, he was _all over_ her! Then afterwards he bought her a drink and they were sitting close. Who knows what they did after that?!"

"What did you do?"

"I fucked Wayne to get back at him."

"Nice, did it work?"

"Well he still went off with her. Can you believe this?!"

"Girl, you've got to let him go. He's not worth it, even if he does have a Motley Crue tattoo."

"It's not even so much him but my _sister_. How could she do this to me?!"

"Talk to her about it."

"Like hell I will!" Roxxi said incredulously. "I'm never speaking to her again!"

"I've got to go girl. Axl is getting impatient. We'll talk more later."


	6. Chapter 6

**Which sister do you like more, Roxxi or Phoebe? Which one are you most like? I'm definitely Phoebe.**

Chapter 6:

Phoebe was confused. Roxxi barely spoke to her over the next few days and she seemed really mad at her. Whenever Phoebe tried to talk to her about it Roxxi either ignored her or got really mad. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't know what to say to her.

She was also confused about Thad. The party on Saturday had been weird enough. When they arrived at the Funk N Glow it didn't take long for him to seek her out while she was dancing with her friends.

"Still wanna dance?" he had asked her.

She recalled not really saying yes at the first place but she agreed figuring nothing could really come from it. She let him pull her aside to dance with him and it was actually fun. He was really nice and gentle and he really knew how to dance. They danced to a few songs and they laughed and had a good time.

He had placed his hands on her hips gently swaying her back and forth and she let him. She felt his breath on her cheek as he leaned close to the side of her face so that she could hear him better. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

They got a couple of drinks and sat at a nearby table. He sat across from her looking interested in her the whole time although she noticed a confused look on his face for a moment at something behind her but she paid it no mind. He started telling her about his band The Killers and she thought it was interesting.

"How long have you been playing guitar?" she asked.

"Since I was six," he replied. "I've always just felt so free with it in my hands, you know? Joe Perry and Slash were my biggest inspirations."

She nodded although not quite knowing who they were. Roxxi had mentioned before that Slash was part of Guns N Roses but she had no idea who Joe Perry was. This was more Roxxi's line of knowledge.

He reached across the table and held her hand. She noticed a star and a skull tattoo on it and there was a sleeve of tattoos going up his arm. "You're a really sweet girl Phoebe," he said. "I really want to get to know you more. Would you wanna be my girl?"

Phoebe was speechless. She wasn't expecting this at all. "Um, wow, Thad that's very sweet but…" But then there was Sam. He'd been on her mind the whole night and she missed him terribly. He was kind and sweet and had a very boy next door type of look. And while Thad was also very kind, she wasn't into the punk rock type of guy. "I-I'm really not interested," she said trying to be as gentle with this as possible.

He looked disappointed. "Is there someone else?"

"Yes, there is. I'm sorry, but I really like him."

He took his hand out of hers. "No need to be sorry. I'm sorry I asked." He didn't sound mad, she was glad he was taking this so well. She didn't like having to hurt a guy's feelings. "We can just be friends. Would you be willing to dance with me one more time though? Just as friends," he added quickly.

"Sure," she said, as long as they were just friends. And she did enjoy dancing with him. They had a good time together.

And they hung out that week during school as well. It was purely platonic although she did wonder if he still had feelings for her from time to time.

She had also been texting Sam all week. He was visiting family in Virginia. She missed him a lot. Every time she got a text from him she felt all warm inside. She kept thinking back to the party when they had kissed and when they had talked for a long time. Everything with him felt so natural. She knew this was right.

On Friday she got a text saying he was coming home that day and asked her if she wanted to go on a date. She immediately accepted and started getting ready.

Usually when she and Roxxi went out they would consult with each other on what to wear. She decided this could be a good time to break the ice with her. She picked out two outfits she was deciding on, a white lace romper and a strapless mini dress with roses on it and knocked on Roxxi's door.

"Can I come in?" she said when she didn't get an answer.

"No!"

She opened the door anyway and found Roxxi sitting on her bed with her guitar. "I told you not to come in!" she said angrily.

"I wanted to know which outfit you think I should wear for my date," Phoebe said holding up the dresses.

The look on Roxxi's face was livid. "I don't care about your date!" She threw a pillow and Phoebe and she ducked before it hit her in the face. "Fuck off!"

Phoebe was mad now. "What's wrong with you?!"

Roxxi snorted. "Me? What's wrong with _me_?"

"Yes you! You've been ignoring me all week! What's the big dea?! I didn't do anything to you!"

"Says the girl who stole my boyfriend!" Roxxi shouted. "By the way, he's not into lace and flowers!"

"How would you know what he's into?!" Phoebe said furiously. "I don't know what your problem is! You've been mad at me all week. You've been blowing me off. You never want to hang out anymore. I didn't do anything to deserve this. Whatever your problem is, you don't have to take it out on me!"

"Oh you're _so_ innocent! 'Roxxi you're ignoring me', 'Roxxi you don't wanna hang out with me.' When you fucking make out with my boyfriend why the hell would I?!"

Phoebe was hurt. "I didn't know he was your boyfriend."

"Whatever! Just stay the hell away from me you skank!" Roxxi turned back to her guitar and didn't look at her again.

Phoebe ran back to her room in tears. Not just over Roxxi but over Sam. Sam never said anything about dating anyone else. She never would have thought he would be with Roxxi, she didn't even think he was Roxxi's type.

Her phone buzzed and she got a text from him.

 _I'm on my way._

 _Don't bother._

 _Why?_

 _I never want to see you again._

She had been so sure this relationship was right. She wanted to believe that he was different. Different than Zack, different than all the other guys at Styles High. But maybe she was wrong. She was too much of a hopeless romantic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Roxxi remained pissed off at Phoebe for the rest of the night and the next day. She couldn't stop thinking about Phoebe's date with Thad and how much fun they must be having together. As much as she didn't want to let it bother her, it did. Thad had rejected her for her own sister. How else was she supposed to feel?

She ended up going to the mall with Tess on Saturday. They sat at a table by the smoothie shop while Tess talked about Axl and Roxxi sipped her smoothie in an annoyed way.

"He's so freaking hot," Tess said. "And I'm not just talking about in bed but like damn, that's good too. He's strong and sensitive and kind. He made me breakfast this morning, _shirtless_ by the way. He makes the best pancakes…"

"Tess, can we not talk about Axl for like five minutes!" Roxxi exclaimed.

"Still upset over Thad?"

Roxxi slammed her drink onto the table. "Ya think?!"

All of a sudden that Bratz sauntered over to them with their own smoothies and many shopping bags from Gucci, Nordstrom, Express, and Victoria's Secret.

"What's up love?" Sasha said to Roxxi as they began pulling up chairs around their table.

"I'm fucking pissed off and hurt and...I don't even know," Roxxi said.

"What happened?" Yasmin asked.

Roxxi went on to explain to them what happened and they were shocked.

"I can't believe they would do that," Cloe said.

"Maybe she really didn't know," Yasmin suggested.

Roxxi snorted. "Oh please."

"Wanna know what _I_ would do?" Sasha said.

"What?"

"Make them jealous. Make him regret choosing your sister over you. Get a cute outfit, go out, have the time of your life. It'll make you forget and it's the best type of revenge."

"Were going to a party tonight. You should come with us," Jade said. "It's gonna be lit."

"You remember Nick Jamison?" Sasha said.

"Popular sexy senior Nick?" Roxxi said.

"We're going to his house party."

"He's in college," Tess said incredulously.

"We've got the right connections. We go to college parties all the time," Cloe said as if it were nothing.

"Think about it and text us if you decide to come," Sasha said. She stood up. "Come on girls."

*WW*

Roxxi did end up texting Sasha saying she would go to the college party. She deserved to go out and have fun after all her sister and Thad had put her through.

She wore a short green strapless dress with fishnet tights and a leather jacket and her usual dark makeup.

Phoebe was home but Roxxi didn't speak to her. She figured she'd be out flirting with Thad while she was gone anyway and that wasn't something she wanted to think about.

She hopped on Sasha's Car and they went off to the party that was just as wild as she had hoped it would be. They spent the night dancing and drinking and having a really good time. By the end of the night she was so wasted she couldn't remember why she was so upset before anyway.

The next morning she woke up on her living room couch. Apparently she hadn't made it to her bed. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was smeared, and she had a massive headache.

She heard footsteps and rubbed her eyes to see Phoebe coming into the room. " _What_ do you want?" Roxxi grumbled.

Phoebe didn't say anything. She just placed something on the table and left the room.

When she was gone Roxxi looked up and saw that Phoebe had placed a mug of hot tea on the table. Roxxi was surprised. She sat up and took a sip of the tea. It was black tea, her favorite.

But, she told herself, she was still mad at Phoebe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Phoebe was at her desk in her first class on Monday still feeling devastated over Sam, and Roxxi, and her terrible luck with guys. Hopefully things would get better from here, she just didn't know what to do.

Thad walked into the room and sat next to her. "Hey Phoebs."

"Hi Thad," she said as she absently doodled in her notebook.

"So tell me about your sister Roxxi," he said.

"What?" She said confused.

"Roxxi, your sister. I think she's hot. Tell me about her."

"Um, okay. She's really into rock bands and music. She's always going to concerts She also really likes karate and volleyball. She's really outgoing and smart and funny. She likes to take risks and break the rules."

Thad nodded thoughtfully. "I like that a lot."

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"Do you think I should?" He asked. "I thought she was great the day I met her but I wasn't so sure how I felt about her back then. I can't stop thinking about her though. She's really really the type of girl I want to go out with more than you...no offense."

"I think she'd be very happy to have you ask her out," she said. Plus she figured it would help Roxxi get her mind off of Sam and maybe get her mind off of being mad at her.

At the end of the day she was at her locker getting ready to go home. Suddenly Sam was next to her.

"Hey, can we talk?" He said.

She wouldn't make eye contact with him. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Then just tell me why you cancelled on me all of a sudden Friday," he said sounding hurt.

"You were dating my sister!" She exclaimed. "Why would I ever go out with you if you were dating her?!"

"Who told you I was dating your sister?!"

"She did! On Friday night. She was upset. She said she had seen us together and was hurt because she had been dating you. I would never have agreed to go out with you if I knew that."

"Look, I don't know why she would tell you that but I never dated your sister. I don't even know her that well."

"Then...why would she say that?" She knew that Roxxi had been mad, but she didn't know she had been this mad.

"I don't know but I would never lie to you." He held her hands. "I really do like you. I would never hurt you in any way. If you still want to go out with me, I really do want to go on a date with you."

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I would love to go on a date with you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Roxxi was outside of be school at the end of the day with Tess and Cymbeline.

"I think I'm going to break up with Braden," Cymbeline said.

"I thought you liked him," Tess said.

"I did but I've already conquered that goal and it's getting boring. I need a new challenge. Any suggestions?"

"I heard Dylan is single again," Roxxi said.

Cymbeline nodded thoughtfully. "I've always thought basketball players were sexy."

Thad came running towards them. "Hey Roxxi, can we talk?"

Roxxi glared at him. "Why would I want to talk to you?!"

Thad was surprised by the hostility. "What's your problem, I didn't do anything."

Tess and Cymbeline exchanged a look and snorted disgustedly.

He glared at them. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

Roxxi crossed her arms and looked away. "Like you don't know. You didn't think I would find out?"

"Find out what?!" Thad said frustratedly.

"That you're dating my sister! I'm not stupid, I know what's going on! I saw you two at the Funk N Glow! After spending all that time leading me on you just turn to her huh? Well you know what, you can have Hera! I don't need either of you!"

"I'm not dating Phoebe! I never was!"

Now it was Roxxi's turn to be shocked. "Then why were you dancing with her at the club?"

Thad ran his hands through his hair. "I thought I liked her. I was just trying to figure out my feelings. But I like you more. I like your vibe. We can be great together. If you're still interested, I still wanna go out with you."

"Aww how sweet," Tess and Cymbeline said.

Roxxi crossed her arms. "I'm supposed to forgive you just like that?"

"I had hoped you would," Thad said. Then he did something unexpected. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. In that moment she remembered exactly why she had liked him and wanted to be with him so badly in the first place.

"Damn, I wish I a guy would do that to me," Cymbeline said.

"Same here," Tess said.

The two broke their kiss and Roxxi looked into his eyes. "I'll go out sigh you on one condition."

He raised his eyebrows. "What condition?"

" _Never_ try to ask my sister out again."

He laughed and kissed her again. "I'll try my best."

*WW*

Later that evening Roxxi got home after spending the evening with Thad. She needed to talk to Phoebe. She knew she had A LOT of explaining to do.

She stood outside of Phoebe's bedroom door and knocked nervously. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Roxxi came into the room and found Phoebe sitting on her frilly pink bed with her phone in her hands.

"What's up?" She said barely looking up from the phone.

"I um, wanted to apologize for getting mad at you. I know you didn't steal Thad from me."

Phoebe looked surprised. "You thought I was going out with _Thad_?" All of a sudden she started laughing.

"What?" Roxxi said confused.

"I don't like Thad that way. I'm dating Sam. I thought you meant that you had been dating Sam before."

Roxxi started laughing as well. "Why the hell would I date Sam?"

"And why the hell would _I_ date Thad?"

Roxxi sat next to her on the bed. "And another thing, I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you."

Phoebe shook her head. "No, I'm sorry for accusing you. We both have our own lives. I'm just too clingy I guess."

Roxxi put her arm around her sister's shoulders. "No you're not. I've missed you too. How about we go to the mall tomorrow. It'll be fun, just the two of us. And also you _have_ to tell me how this Sam thing happened."

"Only if you tell me how you got with Thad."


End file.
